Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to liquid applicators. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand-held liquid applicator having a flexible elongated hollow body within which a liquid-filled, glass ampule is received, and a mechanism for fracturing the ampule to release the liquid for dispensing.
Applicators for applying liquids such as medicaments or cleansing agents are known in the prior art. Conventional applicators typically provide a generally cylindrical body construction and include a glass ampule retained within the body; a sponge or tip secured to the body, at least one surface of which is exposed to the ampule; and a means for fracturing the ampule such that when the ampule is fractured, the liquid stored therein is dispensed to the sponge for application. In such applicators, the liquid-filled ampule is typically fractured by the user grasping the body wall and exerting a squeezing force directly thereon. Of course, the squeezing force necessary to fracture the ampule depends upon a number of factors such as the shape of the ampule, the material of which the body and ampule are formed, and the location at which the force is exerted.
Numerous problems are encountered with applicators of this type. For example, known applicators either include an unnecessarily large number of moving parts, which renders such devices expensive and complicated to construct as a disposable assembly, or require that a user employ both hands in breaking the ampule and dispensing the fluid.
In many situations, it is necessary for the user of a liquid dispenser of antiseptics or medicaments to use one hand to expose or position a portion of a patient""s body which is to be treated with the liquid, while preparing the dispenser for use and applying the liquid with the other hand. For example, liquid applicators are often used to apply a pre-operative liquid, such as an isopropyl alcohol or iodine based solution, to an area of the body just prior to surgery. Thus, it is essential that the user be able to prepare and use the applicator with only one hand in order to enable the practical use thereof.
Another problem is that conventional applicators are often difficult to grasp and hold onto while exerting the squeezing pressure necessary to fracture the ampule or while applying the liquid to a surface. A further problem is that when the body wall is squeezed to fracture the ampule, nothing prevents the ampule from being pushed toward the open side of the hollow body after the ampule has been fractured. Accordingly, shards or pieces of the fractured ampule have a tendency to penetrate and poke into or through the sponge. In situations wherein the applicator is being used to apply a liquid to the skin of a patient, shards of glass protruding into or through the sponge obviously will be detrimental.
As such, there remains a need in the hand-held liquid applicator industry for a liquid applicator that is simple and inexpensive to construct relative to prior art applicators and which diminishes the risk of the user being injured by shards of the ampule penetrating the sponge or tip. Further, there is a need for a liquid applicator that has an improved gripping structure which provides the stability necessary to exert the squeezing pressure required and to apply the liquid to a surface.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention provides an improved hand-held liquid applicator of quality construction having a body which may be squeezed to fracture the ampule enclosed therein, releasing the liquid contained in the ampule so that the liquid may be applied by the sponge.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides an applicator which permits the user to squeeze the body at a location remote from the body wall which defines the internal chamber.
In still another of its aspects, the present invention provides one or more members for gripping the applicator which enhance handling of the applicator while permitting the aforementioned remote squeezing.
In yet another of its aspects, the present invention provides a disposable liquid applicator which permits single-handed operation in order to free the second hand of the user for use in assisting the application of liquid to a desired area.
In a still further aspect, the present invention provides a liquid applicator that is simple to construct and assemble and therefore may be manufactured more economically than prior art applicators.
In accordance with these and other aspects evident from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the liquid applicator for applying a desired liquid to a surface includes an elongated closed ampule, a flexible elongated hollow body which defines an internal chamber adapted to receive the ampule, and a porous element adapted to be used as an applicator for the liquid sealed to the body. The ampule is formed of a frangible material and contains a volume of liquid to be dispensed. The body presents axially opposed open and closed ends and includes a pair of diametrically opposed gripping members projecting therefrom which are suitable to be actuated by a user""s fingers. The gripping members are spaced from the body at a distal end thereof The body also includes a flange protruding from the open end thereof upon which the porous element is supported. The porous element is sealed to the flange thus closing off the open end of the body. The body also may include structure for fracturing the ampule, the structure being interposed between the body and the gripping members. The hollow body further may include a plurality of inwardly projecting ridges positioned on the inner circumference thereof which act to support the ampule in the body and aid in securing the ampule in place upon fracture.
In use, the gripping members are squeezed toward one another causing the fracturing structure to exert a force against the ampule. The force causes fracturing of the ampule such that when the porous element is placed against the surface to which the liquid is to be applied, the liquid flows through the porous element and onto the surface. Fragments of the broken ampule are held in place by the inwardly projecting ridges, thus preventing shards of glass from poking or protruding through the porous element when the liquid is applied to the desired surface.
The present invention further provides a liquid applicator adapted to receive a fracturable ampule containing a volume of liquid to be applied, the applicator comprising a flexible elongated hollow body shaped for receiving the ampule, a pair of elongated gripping members diametrically projecting from the body, and a porous element adapted to be used as an applicator for the liquid. The body presents axially opposed open and closed ends as well as a flange protruding from the open end thereof to which the porous element is secured. The body also may include structure for fracturing the ampule, the structure being interposed between the body and the gripping members. The body further may include a plurality of inwardly projecting ridges positioned on the inner circumference thereof which support the ampule in the body and secure the ampule in place upon fracture.
In use, the gripping members are squeezed toward one another causing the fracturing structure to exert a force against the ampule. The force causes fracturing of the ampule such that when the porous element is placed against the surface to which the liquid is to be applied the liquid flows through the porous element and onto the surface. Fragments of the broken ampule are held in place by the inwardly projecting ridges, thus preventing shards of glass from protruding through the porous element when the liquid is applied to the desired surface.
The present invention further provides a method of applying a liquid with a liquid applicator, the method comprising the steps of providing a flexible hollow elongated body having axially opposed open and closed ends and shaped for receiving a frangible ampule containing a volume of liquid to be applied; coupling to the body a pair of elongated gripping members which project diametrically from the body and are suitable to be actuated by a user""s fingers; and securing to the body a porous element which is positioned to close off the open end thereof. The method also may include the step of interposing a structure for fracturing the ampule between the body and the gripping members. Upon depression of the gripping members, the fracturing structure flexes the body inwardly to exert a fracturing force against the ampule. Thus, upon placement of the porous element against the surface to which liquid is to be applied, the liquid flows into the body and through the element.
By providing a liquid applicator in accordance with the present invention, numerous advantages are realized. For example, handling of the applicator is enhanced. Handling of the applicator is extremely important when it is employed as a cleansing agent dispenser in preparation for surgery wherein such use conditions are rigorous and slippery. Further, the risk of the user being injured by shards of a fractured ampule penetrating the porous element is diminished as the inwardly projecting ridges positioned onthe inner circumference of the body facilitate maintaining the ampule in position well below the open end of the body.
Additional aspects of the invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means, instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.